We only have one hour
by sleepyblaine
Summary: '"You know what I think you'd really like?" he said. Tendrils of arousal burned through Kurt's lower stomach at the sound of Blaine's voice. "I think you'd go absolutely crazy if I rimmed you."' Enjoy ;D


_A/N: If you don't have Tumblr or you just hate spoilers, STOP READING NOW AND SKIP TO THE STORY. Don't have a go at me because I 'ruined it for you' – you've been warned. Also if you get bored easily, don't read the authors note. It's just mindless babbling._

_Ohmyfuckingdwarf. I knew it... I just knew it! We all knew it was going to happen. Of course, I'm talking about the fact that our boys are gonna have sex soon. Well, that is if the rumours are true, which I'm 109% sure they are. Then again, RIB has fucked us over many times in the past so I'm not getting my hopes up incredibly high just yet._

_Lol jokes, I'm freaking out here. _

_Anyway. Writer's block is fucking my face right now, what with the sequels I've promised you guys plus the few stories I had waiting in my In-progress folder that are just sitting there screaming 'finish me!' every time I turn on my laptop. So I'm probably not doing myself any favours by starting this but I just need a change of scenery... and I set myself a challenge – finish this in one night and one night only. Let's see if I can do it._

_You people reviewed like cuh-RAZY on _Typically Darren_ – I said if I got 10 reviews I'd write a smutty sequel, yeah? I woke up the next morning and I had fifteen sweet, sweet reviews in my inbox, plus loads of favourites and alerts and what not. You guys are POWERFUL when you want something. Man._

_I've pretty much filled half a goddamn page with my rambling so I'll get on with the story now. Warnings are... rimming, blowjobs, fingering, the sweet sexy usual. Enjoy ;)_

"My dad's gonna be home in an h-hour, Blaine."

"I don't care."

Kurt trembled as Blaine moved his lips against his naked inner thigh, his lips so, so close to the target. Blaine's cheek brushed his balls and Kurt moaned as his light stubble created amazing friction.

"G-get on with it, then."

Blaine chuckled. "Please?" he said, moving his mouth up the side of Kurt's shaft.

"Please," Kurt breathed as Blaine pushed his tongue to the ridge on the underside of his cock, just under the head. He twisted his fingers into his boyfriends' dark hair and tugged lightly, like he knew Blaine liked.

Blaine let out a soft moan and wrapped his lips around the head of Kurt's erection, expertly flicking his tongue over the slit. Kurt's hips snapped up and Blaine immediately relaxed his throat. Kurt wasn't small but Blaine had had enough practice now to know that if he did it right, he could swallow him whole.

"Impatient," Blaine mumbled around Kurt's dick and Kurt threw his head back, his mouth falling open in a silent scream. He released Blaine's hair and grasped the sheets in his hands. Blaine chuckled and dragged his mouth up, sucking firmly. When he got to the tip he released it with an obscene noise, instead wrapping his palm around the spit-slick shaft and pumping it a few times.

"You know what I think you'd really like?" he said. Tendrils of arousal burned through Kurt's lower stomach at the sound of Blaine's voice, which was low and almost predator-like. He cussed under his breath when Blaine slid his thumb over the leaking tip of his cock.

"W-what?" he asked, gripping the firm wood of the bed head. Blaine languidly stroked Kurt's shaft again.

"I think..." he said, scooting up the bed so he was lying next to Kurt. "I think you'd go absolutely crazy if I rimmed you."

"Oh god, yes," Kurt whispered as he thrusted into Blaine's hand. Blaine laughed lowly and grazed Kurt's earlobe with his teeth, twisting his wrist as Kurt fucked the tight ring of his fist.

"Okay then," he whispered, crawling back down to his previous spot on the end of the bed. He kicked the middle-blue pair of boxer briefs off the corner of the bed and they landed on the floor alongside Kurt's shirt and jeans. Blaine's jeans were on the other side of the bed, leaving him in only his plaid polo shirt and light red boxer briefs.

Blaine took his hand off Kurt's cock and the older boy whimpered, turning his body slightly in desperate search of friction. Blaine guided him onto his stomach gently, running his fingers up and down Kurt's spine and watching the goosebumps form on his arms.

"Please Blaine," Kurt whined. "Please."

Blaine ran his hands over the swell of Kurt's ass. "Please what, baby?"

Kurt made a choked sound. "Please," he whispered. "Fuck me with your tongue, do it, please."

Blaine shivered at those words, very nearly losing his composure. It was so hard to keep control when Kurt talked dirty.

"As you wish," Blaine said, spreading Kurt's cheeks gently with his palms. He bent down and pushed his tongue against the pucker and it tasted musky, better than he thought it'd be – better, because it was purely Kurt.

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he felt Blaine's warm, wet tongue against his hole. "Fuck."

Blaine moaned and palmed his own erection with one hand, pointing his tongue and thrusting into Kurt with it, listening to the porno-esque noises he made and the way he rutted his cock against the covers. The room was hot, hotter than when they first started, and darker; the only light in there was the rapidly setting sun outside the half-shaded window.

"Don't stop," Kurt hissed between his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. Part of him felt stupid, laying there on his stomach with his hands uselessly by his side as Blaine stretched him with his tongue, but that part was overcome by the pleasure of what his boyfriend was doing, the intimacy of it, and overall the fact that they loved each other enough to do this.

Blaine's chin was wet with saliva as he moved his tongue around Kurt's asshole and slipped his hand into his own boxer briefs, jerking himself off. Kurt's breathing got louder, more ragged, and he moaned Blaine's name into the pillow, biting down hard on it as his stomach tightened. Blaine felt Kurt clench around his tongue and he squeezed the base of his cock, letting out a shaky breath against Kurt's hole that made his boyfriend shiver.

"Blaine, I'm c-close," Kurt managed, clenching and un-clenching his hands in the sheets. Blaine pulled his mouth away and sucked on his index finger. Kurt began to ask what he was doing but before he could Blaine's finger was slipping inside him and it stung a little but not so much, thanks to the work of Blaine's highly talented tongue.

When it was in to the third knuckle Blaine began thrusting it in and out of Kurt in sync with his strokes on his own cock, moaning breathily as Kurt's muscles fluttered around his finger.

"Another," Kurt gasped, pushing back onto Blaine's finger. He held his breath as he felt a second slide in next to the first one, dry, but after the sting was gone and Blaine was moving them slowly in and out Kurt was having a hard time remembering his name.

"You're so tight," Blaine groaned under his breath, crooking his fingers upwards. When Kurt cried out he knew he'd found his mark and he smirked to himself, thumbing the head of his cock. He was close, too.

"D-do that again," Kurt said, biting his bottom lip. Blaine brushed his finger against the nerve again and Kurt arched away from the mattress, screaming something inaudible into his pillow as he came in strings all up his chest and on the covers. The sight pushed Blaine over the edge and he came with a low moan and a shudder into his palm and underwear.

"Relax," he whispered after he got his breath back and Kurt unclenched, wincing as Blaine ever-so-gently pulled his fingers out. Kurt didn't open his eyes but he felt Blaine get up off the bed.

"I'll be back," he whispered and made for the bathroom which was just outside Kurt's bedroom door. Once inside, he turned the tap on and washed his hands, then grabbed the flannel off the showerhead and ran it under the warm water. When it was drenched he turned the off the tap, switched the light off and walked back to the bed where Kurt was lying, face down on the sheets. Blaine screwed his nose up.

"Kurt, you're lying on your come," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and wincing at the sticky feeling inside his briefs.

"Don't care," Kurt said, but it was muffled by the pillow. Blaine poked Kurt's rib gently and the taller boy flinched, rolling onto his side with a groan. Blaine immediately began wiping the white substance off his boyfriend's chest. It was smeared onto the bedsheets below him but Kurt looked too blissed-out to care.

"How are you gonna explain that to your dad?" Blaine asked, folding the cloth in half and using the clean side to try and scrub out some of the come from the sheets. Kurt sighed and shrugged.

"You're amazing," he mumbled, and Blaine smiled, running his thumb along Kurt's flushed cheek. Kurt smiled and held Blaine's hand to his face, kissing the pad of his thumb.

"I don't want to ruin this beautiful moment but I need to borrow some underwear," Blaine said, and Kurt laughed, opening his eyes. Blaine marvelled at the colour of them – ocean blue, like they always were post-orgasm. Kurt pointed to his top drawer and Blaine stood up, tossing the cloth into the hamper beside Kurt's door. He pulled open the drawer and picked out a pair of green boxer briefs, smiling as he vaguely remembered those were the ones Kurt wore their first time. He slipped his dirty ones off and pulled the clean ones over his legs.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked from the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. The sun was in the most inconvenient position in the sky, shining right through the window.

"Twenty past six," Blaine said. Kurt sighed and sat up, running his hand through his dishevelled hair.

"We have ten minutes," he said, picking his clothes up off the floor. Blaine hummed once and pulled his jeans up, then walked over to Kurt's roof-to-floor length mirror to try and do something with his wild hair. He needed to get it cut but Kurt refused to let him.

Once Kurt was dressed he pulled the comforter up over the stain on the bed and put the pillows back against the top of the bed. The room looked untouched, but it was a little stuffy and smelled of sex. Kurt walked over and opened the window to let the cool air in, just as his father's car pulled into the driveway.

"Shit, let's go downstairs," Kurt said, pulling on Blaine's arm. Blaine had given up on his unruly curls and let them fall over his face and ears, because apparently Kurt liked it like that anyway.

The two rushed down the stairs, giggling and shushing each other as the _thud_ of a closing car door could be heard from outside. They'd left the TV on in the living room when they'd stumbled upstairs, and as the key turned in the lock they sat down on the couch and pretended that nothing had happened.

Xxxxxxx

_A/N: MUAHA. I started this at 2:12am and finished at 3:18am, so mission accomplished! And would you believe it, my writer's block is gone! I win this time, you motherfucker. Get out of my head._

_Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated. Oh, and if you want, follow me on Tumblr! darkcurls-and-hazeleyes [.] tumblr [.] com :) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
